ThunderClan/Roleplay
In ThunderClan Camp... Jayfeather smelled the air. It smelled of fear. He was about to run to Bramblestar-but instead he decided to ask his warrior ancestors. "Dear StarClan, why is everyone so fearful?" Jayfeather smelled Spottedleaf's sweet scent. Spottedleaf...?" ----Bramblestar sensed uneasiness in his mate Squirrelflight's eyes. He lifted up both of his feet in a nervous action. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 15:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze checked on Cinderheart in the nursery, she was heavily pregnant with his kits.(Will be Sunkit a golden tom and Thrushkit a brown she-cat with cream underbelly). I will RP Sunkit[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 15:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelflight nervously padded back, thinking about what had just happened (what did happen?) and sat next to Bramblestar. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 00:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) (a huge war between StarClan and the Dark Forest xD) Bramblestar was purring while a warm breeze shifted his pelt. A true sign that we have succeeded. The Clans shall exits for many seasons to come. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 00:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, I thought you meant something after that happened :D) Squirrelflight padded to the warrior den. [[User:Wolvesofthebeyond|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Wolvesofthebeyond|'heart❤']] 02:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC) No, it can't be Spottedleaf, Jayfeather thought. She's gone forever... Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 01:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze killed a vole and gave it to Cinderheart.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 12:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Brambletstar walked along the ShadowClan border. There was whispering across, coming from a few ShadowClan warriors. "We're going to steal that pheasant right over there, got it Snowbird?" one warrior said. He let them creep over the border, stopping them just as they killed the enormous prey. "That's ThunderClan's pheasant." He said firmly. Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 22:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) One of the ShadowClan warriors growled. "That came from ShadowClan!" ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 15:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelflight peered over [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 15:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Bramblestar narrowed his eyes into mere slits. I heard what you said, little warriors. Hand over my Clans fresh-kill, and I won't tell Blackstar." Snowbird gulped. "Y-yes Bramblestar!" she said, running away from the pheasant, the patrol following her. He dragged the big kill back to the Clan. ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 16:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit sees Bramblestar come out of the gorse tunnel Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather padded out of the medicine den to see what the commotion was about. He smelled something that he'd never smelled before. "What is that?" He asked under his breath. ----Bramblestar watched the elders and kits eat, next the warriors, Jayfeather, and the apprentices. His wise decision to watch the border fed his whole Clan. ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 01:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit tacled Jayfeather. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 02:10, October 8, 2012 (UTC) (Bad move xD) Jayfeather pushed the kit off and hissed loudly. "Get off of me you mangy furball!" He yowled. ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 02:15, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit got scared and ran to bramblestar. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 15:51, October 8, 2012 (UTC) (Bramblestar) "Hi Lilykit! Is Sorreltail looking for you?" I asked the nervous-looking kit. ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 21:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart lapped at a paw. ---- Dovewing silently stalked a mouse. 22:41, October 8, 2012 (UTC) "I don't think," said Lilykit. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 22:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) "Okay then." I said as I padded away. ----Jayfeather went out to find watermint. Silverfang[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''May StarClan Light Your Path]] 19:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Erin's Clans Category:Erin's Cats Category:ThunderClan Category:Roleplay Category:Erin's Clans Category:Erin's Cats Category:ThunderClan